darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Murlough
| image = | gender = Male | species = Vampaneze | age = | relatives = | status = Deceased of Blood and In the Lake of Souls (Book series) A Little Person (Movie) | universe = The Saga of Darren Shan | book appearance = Tunnels of Blood | movie character = | movie appearance = Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant | acted by = Ray Stevenson }} Murlough is a Vampaneze and an enemy of Larten Crepsley and Darren. In the Books was an insane Vampaneze in Larten Crepsley's home town. There, he killed humans who were the closest thing Crepsley had to family. Mr. Crepsley, Darren and Evra travel to Crepsley's home town to stop him, although this fact is kept from Darren and Evra. Darren and Evra first encountered him when they were attempting to kill Crepsley as they thought that he was the killer. However, this murder attempt resulted in Murlough escaping. He later went back down into the Sewers, after kidnapping Evra. Darren and Crepsley didn't know that Murlough was living in the sewers and looked about the city. Darren then eventually saw Murlough again down a drain and Murlough commented on how tasty Darren's girlfriend looked. Murlough then offered a trade, Crepsley for Evra. Darren refuses, protesting that while he would choose Evra if in a position where he could only save one of the two Mr Crepsley's life wasn't in immediate danger in this scenario. Later on, Darren and Larten go searching for Evra and Murlough in the sewers. Although it seemed hopeless, they came up with a plan. They would lure Murlough into a trap. Darren allowed himself to get caught where he met up with a skeleton which he first thought was Evra until Murlough showed Darren where Evra was. Murlough then made threats about eating Evra for Christmas, even though snake blood is poisonous to Vampires and Vampaneze. Darren then makes a deal. Evra and freedom for Debbie. Murlough gladly accepts. After Darren drugs Debbie and her parents, he puts them up in the loft and puts a goat into Debbie's bed and put Debbie's blood on the sheets to make it smell like her. Murlough came into the room and into the trap as Mr. Crepsley sprung from the closet and in four quick moves of the fight, Murlough was dead. Murlough says with his last breath, "Cluh-cluh-clever buh-buh-buh-boy, hmmm?" before he dies, complimenting Darren and his trap. Murlough, being an insane rogue, had his soul left in the Lake of Souls where he was left for many years, probably for eternity. *In Birth of a Killer a Vampaneze is killing in one of the towns Larten and the Cirque Du Freak are visiting. While Larten goes to get some groceries he notices town folk going to a church so he follows them. While in the church, Larten then sees four bodies dead on the floor drained of blood, a mother, father, son, and daughter. Larten also sees a young boy about his age crying on the floor next to his family his name is Wester. Larten and Wester go to Slaytons and seek the Vampaneze. While in Slaytons they see a body lying on a table with a blaket cover its face. They are too slow to kill it and the Vampaneze wakes up. The latter knocks out Wester and is ready to kill them both. The Vampaneze tests Larten's blood saying that Larten would make a good Vampaneze instead of a vampire. He then lets them both go telling Larten to tell his master that Murlough let him go. Murlough then disappears out of sight. *Murlough appears as a minor character in the short story'' Bride of Sam Grest, "written" by Sam Grest. Given that it is an invented tale, it is inexplicable how the child knew of the existence of Murlough, but it could simply be a joke of the author. In the Movie Murlough is a reasonably sane Vampaneze in the movie. He seems to be good friends with Mr. Tiny and travels with him. Murlough fights Crepsley, his enemy whom he knows, (instead of just being hunted down by him in the books), in the Graveyard after digging up Darren but Crepsley and Darren escape. And mentions that he gave Crepsley his scar ( instead of Lady Evanna in the books) Later, when Darren's family and Rebecca were kidnapped, Darren came to rescue them. Here, Murlough easily took Darren out before Crepsley came to fight him. Crepsley kills him and he dies complimenting Larten this time (as opposed to Darren in the books), but he does say that this is the end of a hundred year truce and the beginning of war. Mr. Tiny then makes him into a Little Person.Also, in the movie the spelling of his name is changed to "Murlaugh", referring to his warped sense of humor in the books. Given his close relationship with Steve it is possible that in the movie Murlaugh was a combination of Murlough and Gannen Harst. Appearances Books * '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *''Birth of a Killer'' *''Bride of Sam Grest'' Manga *''The Cirque Du Freak Manga'' volume 3 *''The Cirque Du Freak Manga'' volume 10 Movies *''Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant'' Category:Little People Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cirque Du Freak Characters Category:Cirque du Freak (film) characters Category:Vampaneze